Cuando te Vas
by yumalay07
Summary: Minific ó One Shot basado en la canción "When You're Gone", de Avril Lavigne. JAG


Aquí estoy. Sola. Por no atreverme a hablarte te perdí. Lo dejaste todo por mí y yo no fui capaz de darme cuenta. Ahora veo lo realmente estúpida que fui al no ver que habías renunciado a todo tu mundo para salvarme.

Siempre necesité tiempo para mí, para poder pensar en lo que sentía por ti, y eso me llevó demasiado tiempo. Te quiero. Levanto mi vista del informe que tengo delante y contemplo tu despacho, ahora vacio. Tu nombre ya no está en él, y tengo la sensación de que no regresarás. El JAG no es lo mismo sin ti. No tengo con quien hablar, con quien discutir por alguna tontería, no tengo ninguno motivo por el cual levantarme cada mañana y venir a trabajar,…

Sé que debería asumirlo. Te perdí. Mi orgullo de perro del diablo me alejó de ti y me impidió ver todo lo que me querías. Pensé que nunca serías capaz de abandonar la marina por mí, y me equivoqué. Lo peor de todo fue que tú viniste a mí, preparado para tener algo más junto a mí y yo te di con la puerta en las narices. Me viste besando a Webb y como siempre, sacaste conclusiones precipitadas. Pensante que yo quería algo con Clayton y no intentaste debatírmelo. Pudimos arreglar las cosas en Paraguay, pero yo como siempre, lo estropeé todo. No solamente una vez, si no dos.

Para mi suerte, o mi desgracia, ya he acabado el informe y puedo marcharme a mi apartamento. Puedo irme hacia la tortura que me espera cada noche al pensar en si estarás bien y si seguirás vivo. Podré pensar, como todas las noches, en si podrías perdonarme o si nos volveremos a encontrar.

Voy caminando hacia el coche cuando mi maletín se escurre de mis manos y acaba en el suelo, con todo su contenido fuera. Cuando comienzo a recogerlo, encuentro la llave de emergencia que me diste de tu apartamento. Por alguna razón, miedo tal vez, no me he atrevido a ir hasta tu casa. No podría soportar no encontrarte allí, y tampoco sabría que decirte si me abrieras la puerta.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado entre nosotros? ¿Por qué nunca pudimos decirnos las cosas a la cara, como haría cualquier otra persona? ¿Por qué no hemos sido capaces de decirnos, con palabras, todo lo que sentimos por el otro sin acabar haciéndonos daño? No lo entiendo, y creo que nunca podré hacerlo.

Termino de recoger todo lo que se me había caído y me subo al coche. Esta vez voy a ir allí. Voy a buscarte aunque sea hasta debajo de las piedras. Te diré todo lo que siento, quieras o no quieras. Prefiero que lo sepas, a morirme sin decírtelo.

Aparco el coche frente a tu apartamento. No veo tu Corvette. Eso me asusta. Puede que no estés, pero yo no pienso echarme atrás. Subiré hasta tu puerta y llamaré tantas veces como sea necesario. Si no me abres, lo haré yo con la llave. Te buscaré donde haga falta y te encontraré, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

Estoy a punto de llamar a tu puerta, cuando escucho un ruido en el interior. Me paro durante unos minutos y finalmente, decido marcharme. No haga más que darme la vuelta, cuando oigo abrirse la puerta.

H: ¿Mac? ¿Eres tú? –Me preguntas, sorprendido-.  
M: Eh… Si. –Te contesto, sin darme la vuelta-. Pero, no te preocupes, ya me iba.  
H: No, espera. Quédate. –Me giro-. ¿Querías algo?  
M: Yo… Solo quería saber qué tal te iba… Me enteré de que estabas en la CIA y quería saber si… Si seguías vivo. –Antes de que puedas contestar, levanto mi mano-. Veo que sigues entero, así que… me marcho.  
H: No, por favor. –Me sujetas por el brazo-. Sarah, por favor…  
M: ¿Por qué, Harm? Te he llamado, te he dejado mensajes, te he mandado emails y tú no has querido contestarme. No has querido saber nada de mí.  
H: Lo siento…  
M: Más lo siento yo. –Te respondo, llorando-. Siento haberme preocupado tanto por ti, aún sabiendo que no querías hablar conmigo. Siento haber llorado todas las noches, pensado si te habría pasado algo. ¿Qué quieres ahora?  
H: Quiero que hablemos. –Sentencias-.  
M: ¿De qué? ¿De tu próxima misión? ¿O de qué quieres que deje de llamarte? ¿Es eso?  
H: He dejado la CIA. No trabajo para ellos.  
M: ¿Entonces? –Te pregunto-. Dudo mucho que el almirante pueda perdonarte.  
H: Lo sé. Pero no me preocupa lo que piense Chegwidden.

Me quedo callada durante un rato bastante largo, y sin aguantar más, te abrazo. Enseguida noto tus brazos rodear mi cintura y me cobijo. Necesitaba tanto esto. Poder sentirme protegida contigo. No te puedes hacer una idea de lo que es. Entierro mi cara en tu pecho y dejo a mis lágrimas salir.

H: Perdóname, Mac. –Susurras, al lado de mi oído-. Sabía que si te decía para quien trabajaba te preocuparías demasiado por mí. Pensé que serías feliz con Webb.  
M: Entre Clay y yo no hay nada, Harm. –Levanto mi cabeza y te miro-. He estado tratando de averiguar a donde ibas, y si corrías peligro. He contado los pasos que dabas. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, Harm. Casi me pasa eso una vez, y no quería que se repitiera.  
H: Pensé que eras feliz.  
M: Te equivocaste, flyboy. –Suspiro-. Desde que te fuiste no he dormido bien. Todos me decían que tengo mala cara. Incluso el almirante, quería darme unos días de baja. La oficina no es lo mismo sin ti. –Te miro a los ojos, con las lágrimas a punto de salir-. ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto te necesito en mi vida, Harm?  
H: No llores, por favor. –Me vuelves a abrazar-. Se me rompe el corazón cada vez que te veo así.  
M: Entonces, prométeme que no te vas a marchar. Júrame que no me dejarás, Harm. Por favor.  
H: Te lo prometo, Sarah. –Me acaricias la espalda-. No te dejaré nunca. Estaré siempre contigo.

Cuando te vas, mi rostro muestra cuanto te echa de menos y mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Lo único que podría mantener bien durante toda tu ausencia es saber que tu también me extrañas.

H: Ven, pasa. –Me sonríes-. Bueno, a no ser que quieras irte.  
M: No quiero alejarme de ti, Harm. Tengo miedo de que mañana desaparezcas. Tengo miedo de que esto sea solo un sueño y me pueda despertar.  
H: No es ningún sueño. –Me acaricias una mejilla-. Estoy aquí, a tu lado, y siempre lo estaré. No pienso dejarte nunca más, Sarah. –Me miras a los ojos-. Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Te quiero y nadie podrá cambiar eso.  
M: Yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Ambos nos sonreímos y sin darme tiempo a nada más, me llevas en brazos al interior de tu apartamento. Cierras la puerta y después continúas tu camino hacia la habitación. Sonrío al pensar la demostración mutua de amor que nos vamos a hacer allí, y la nueva vida que vamos a comenzar.


End file.
